


Meeting

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Single Father!Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel meets Sam's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

"Do I get a good night kiss?" Gabriel asks with a wide smile as they walk up to the front porch of Dean and Castiel’s house. This was date three in just as many weeks. Tonight, Gabriel had taken him out to dinner at a nice local pizza place and the week before they’d had ice cream in the park, complete with April. Everything seemed to be going great between them, and Sam’s pretty hopeful it’s going to turn into something a bit more permanent.

Sam smiles back. “Guess you’ve earned one,” he says, shoulder checking him playfully. Sam turns to face him, leaning down and pressing his lips against Gabriel’s. He reaches up and pulls Sam closer. The angle is a bit odd, but it’s damn nice.

The door opens up, “Dean wants to know if your date would like to come inside?” Castiel says.

"Jesus Christ, Cas, don’t do  _that_ ,” Sam exclaims, gasping and placing a hand over his chest, trying to slow down his heart rate. Gabriel pulls away a bit. “Uh, Gabriel, his is my brother-in-law, Castiel Novak. Cas, this is Gabriel Shurley.” Gabriel waves.

"Nice to meet you," He says, holding out his hand. Castiel reaches out and shakes it. "And…uh, I’d love to come in." 

"I’m sure Dean has the interrogation room all ready," Castiel deadpans, turning around and letting them all in. Dean is in the living room, April balanced on his lap as he brushes her wet hair. 

"Hi, daddy!" April waves. "And Mr. Gabriel!" Sam smiles and moves to the couch, sitting down beside Dean. April launches herself across the space between them, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Gabriel hovers near the couch.

"Hey kiddo," he says with a smile, kneeling down to be closer to eye level with April. "You have a fun night with your uncles?" April nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you and daddy have fun on your  _date_?” 

"Oh we had loads of fun," Gabriel declares. "Right, Sam?"

Sam smiles, and nods. “But, _someone_ should be in bed,” he points out, giving Dean a sideways glance.

"She wanted to wait up for you," Dean shrugs. "But now your daddy’s home, so it’s bedtime." April pouts, looking up at Sam.

"Can I stay up a little bit longer,  _please_?” April pleads. Sam presses his lips together thoughtfully.

"I guess you can stay up a bit longer," Sam agrees, holding her close to his chest.

"So, Gabriel, tell us about yourself," Dean says, leaning forward. Sam rolls his eyes and gives his brother a look. "Sammy told us you own a bakery."

"Yup," Gabriel nods. "Sam told me you’re a mechanic and April tells me you’re the ‘ _best hair-braider ever’_.” Castiel chuckles to himself from his armchair, but Dean smiles a bit to himself. Dean’s “interrogation” was less embarrassing and invasive than Sam had feared. April starts to get tired just a few minutes after begging to stay up, curling up into his arms and dozing off. 

"I’ve gotta put her to bed," he murmurs quietly, carefully standing up.

***

As soon as Sam’s left the room is when the protective Big Brother Gabriel had been warned of comes out. “What’re your intentions with my brother?”

"That’s a real cliche question there, Dean-o," Gabriel declares. 

"Well, I’ve gotta ask," Dean declares. "Last guy…I don’t want my brother to ever go through that again."

"April’s father? Sam told me about that bag of dicks. Sam deserves a helluva lot better," Gabriel says. Dean looks him over, as if analyzing his words.

"It’s not just April’s father," Castiel is speaking now. "Sam and Dean’s father wasn’t a good man, and…he did a number on his sons." Dean opens his mouth, as if to protest, but stops. "They’ve both had it hard up to this point, and all Dean and I want for Sam is for him to be happy. And we know that a relationship isn’t always the solution to unhappiness but..Sam has really brightened up since he’s started seeing you, and we don’t want that to end in heartbreak."

Gabriel nods, “I’ll do my best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Castiel nods, “that’s all we can ask for.” He reaches out, touching Dean’s knee gently. “Dean and I should get to bed, but Sam should be back own in a moment.” Dean nods and stands up, giving Gabriel what he’s pretty sure is a nod of approval, before he and Castiel disappear up the stairs.

Sam comes back down a few moments later. “Dean and Cas go to bed?” Gabriel nods. Sam sits down on the couch with a sigh. “I didn’t mean for you to meet them so soon.”

"They just wanted to make sure you were seeing someone who wouldn’t hurt you," Gabriel says. "It’s not like they water-boarded me." He leans in, "I didn’t mind. Your family isn’t that scary."

"So you’re not gonna run for the hills?"

"Naw. Your family’s nothing compared to mine," Gabe assures. "Now, I do believe my goodbye kiss got interrupt." Sam smiles and leans down to give him a kiss, which turns into several, and eventually Gabriel crashing on the Winchesters’ couch, only to be woken up by a very excited four-year-old.

No, meeting Sam’s family was definitely not bad.


End file.
